


心音：与君再会时

by RiverFragrance



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 《心音：与君离别后》的后续
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu





	心音：与君再会时

把桌上的文件一一收入纸箱后，汤川长舒一口气，仰靠在椅子上。  
是她。是内海，是她。  
始终记得一年多前的那个下午，他正准备在学术研讨会上作议题展示，熟悉的身影在不经意的回眸间映入眼帘，一瞬间他有点恍惚，这真的是她吗？还是这只是他的又一个错觉？他想不顾一切地追逐那个身影，但如潮的掌声和强大的理性使他止住脚步。  
集中精神完成议题，汤川没顾得上与同行寒暄，匆匆走出大厅找了个安静的角落，从西装外套中掏出手机，给通讯录上第一个名字发了一封简单的邮件。  
“是你吗？内海，是你吗？”  
她没有回复。  
可汤川知道是她。  
一个月后，汤川收到了内海的邮件，信中尽是些不着边际的客套话，内海没有提及那次相遇，甚至没有提起汤川的那封邮件，她强装着什么事情都没有发生，但汤川可以感受到字里行间的疏离和惊惶。他想单刀直入问个清楚，可最终还是选择沉默。  
他还没有准备好厘清这段关系。  
汤川学不得不承认，内海薰对他来说是一个特别的存在。她不像草薙或石神那样与他有同窗之谊，也不像栗林或岸谷那样与他仅限于工作交流。他们彼此信赖，他愿意为她放下心防，甚至不介意向她示弱。正因如此，汤川格外珍惜这段交情，他不想贸然破坏这份来之不易的默契。  
更何况现在并不是一个适当的时机，汤川如是想。自己在美国待的时间有限，应该把所有的精力都投入到研究中。至于内海那天莫名现身又莫名消失的原因，等回国之后再去探究也不迟。  
然而在归国后将近一年的时间里，他都没能再见到她。  
早在计划回国之初，汤川就把自己的行程第一时间告知内海，原以为她会有见面叙旧的意愿，谁知内海对此毫无反应，仍然选择以电邮维持着带有距离感的通信。骄傲让汤川放弃主动联系，忙碌的工作使他无暇去倾听内心的声音。习惯了一个人的生活，也就无所谓寂寞与否。只是偶尔在过量饮用咖啡而无法入睡的夜里，汤川总会不由自主地想，那次在纽约的相遇，会不会就是他和内海人生当中的最后一次交集？咖啡因导致的强烈心悸令他拒绝进一步思考这个可能性。汤川乐观地告诉自己，也许有一天，她会像当年一样带着案子重新走进他的世界。  
结果，带着案子找上门来的人是草薙。  
在菊野研究所工作期间，汤川协助草薙侦破一起发生在当地的疑案，与警方的合作促使了他和内海的重逢。内海已经不是当年那个稚嫩的小女警，岁月并没有减损她的美貌，反倒为她增添了一丝干练。也许是长久未见的缘故，内海对他恭敬有余而略显拘谨，这让汤川感到不悦。有好几次在讨论案件的间隙，汤川试图提起那次在纽约的相遇，可内海仿佛看穿了他的心思，每每在他开口以前便警戒地转移话题。  
也许内海有她不愿意提起的理由，他尊重她的决定。  
也许内海只想与他维持平淡如水的君子之交，他尊重她的选择。  
他在菊野的研究已经告一段落，内海在当地的侦查也到了尾声。也许回到东京市区后，他们就会回到最初单纯的朋友关系。  
睁开眼睛，汤川从椅子上站起来，为收拾好的纸箱贴上封条，关灯离开办公室。

“折腾了那么长时间终于回到市区来，当下案件可算是圆满解决，多亏汤川你。”草薙扬起酒杯。  
汤川举起手中的威士忌与之碰杯。  
“内海，你今晚怎么不说话？”草薙转向全晚都没说上几句话的内海。  
“没有，我只是不想妨碍组长和老师聊天。”内海用吸管压了压杯子里的柠檬。  
“别一副闷闷不乐的样子。”草薙拿起自己的酒杯轻轻碰了下内海的柠檬茶。“趁着明天不用上班，我今晚打算和汤川两人不醉无归，可又怕酒后打不到车，所以才临时拉你过来当柴科夫，反正你明天也是轮休。来，今晚你想吃什么随便点，我请。还有，现在是下班时间，不要再叫我组长。”  
“是，前辈。”内海从善如流。  
“这才对嘛。之前你被警视厅上下‘通缉’，是谁冒天下之大不韪帮你打掩护？这次就当还我一个人情，大家扯平了。”草薙豪气干杯。  
“被警视厅‘通缉’？怎么一回事？”汤川坐直身体。  
“之前贝冢北的一个老前辈总记挂着要帮内海做媒，结果这丫头一直推托惹急了前辈，千代前辈一气之下联合警视厅同仁围捕内海打算直接带她去相亲，最后是我帮这丫头摆平这事，还差点把我也给折进去。”  
内海作了个休止的手势。“这种丢脸的事情就不要再提了。好好好，前辈您说得对，这是我欠您的。您今晚和汤川老师喝得再晚再醉，我都会负责将你们两人稳稳当当地送回家。”  
“汤川你听见了吗？内海说她会负责的。”草薙语带双关地调笑着，感觉三人像是回到了当年。  
没有理会草薙的玩笑，汤川用手指弹着杯中的冰块。  
“对了内海，我听千代前辈说你利用一年多前的那次年假去了美国。早知道我就托你把那瓶‘作品一号’一并带过去给汤川，那瓶酒我欠了他四年，前些日子才交到他手中。”草薙毫无预兆地提起内海的那趟美国之行。  
汤川闻言一震，就像是心心念念已久的假设终于得到验证。心脏以陌生的频率跳动着，他忆及自己第一次体验这种难以描述的心动，是在首次品尝内海亲手做的青椒肉丝时，此前被忽略的种种点滴如今在脑中突然涌现，一个连他自己都不敢相信结论渐渐浮出水面……  
“我没有去纽约！”内海大声回答，神色有点慌张，“我当时去的是俄克拉荷马！我没有见到汤川老师！”  
“哦？是吗？”草薙原先只是随口一提，但内海不寻常的反应让人生疑。“难得去一趟美国，你就只去了俄克拉荷马？没有去别的地方观光？”  
出乎草薙意料，汤川出声干预：“有什么好奇怪的，内海又不是第一次去美国，况且我在美国那么久也没有到处观光。”  
“你和普通人怎么可以相提并论？”草薙嗤之以鼻。“我说，你们一个是我老同学，一个是我后辈，怎么倒站在同一阵线了？”  
“好啦，前辈。你不是说今天要不醉无归吗？”内海连忙岔开话题，唤来侍应续杯。  
三人同时举起手中的饮料，杯子碰撞出清脆的响声。

汤川把喝得东歪西倒的草薙安置在车后座，随后绕回副驾驶座坐下，一边系安全带一边跟内海说：“先就近送草薙回家吧。”  
内海边应着边发动车子，“汤川老师还是住在原来的公寓吗？”  
汤川摇摇头，“我去美国前把房子放了租，现在租期还没到，所以目前暂时租房住。不过那地方也是在帝都附近，离原来的公寓不远。你呢？还是住在老地方？”  
“是啊，我一直没搬家。这样吧，我到时把车开到帝都附近你再给我指路。”  
后座的草薙又开始自言自语，汤川无奈摇摇头，“都一把年纪了，喝酒还不懂得自制。”  
内海不免为草薙辩护，“前辈也是因为成功破案加上老友重聚才一时兴起贪杯。他每次醉酒都喜欢讲他的那一段失恋经历，看来那个女生真的伤得他很深。”  
汤川叹了口气，“你又开始犯说话不加转折词和遇事先入为主的毛病了。”  
内海在开车的间隙用疑惑的眼神快速瞄了汤川一眼。  
汤川扭头看了看草薙，确定对方没有留意他俩的谈话，尔后侧身靠近内海，压低声线道，“那不是‘一段’失恋经历，而是‘一系列’的失恋经历，他被甩了可不止一次。准确来说，他被甩的次数大大超过主动分手与和平分手次数的总和，所以他那些故事女主角基本上都是不同的人。当然这都是四年前的数据，不排除他在这些年内有所长进。”  
“啊！”内海惊讶地喊出声，随即偷偷从后视镜瞥了眼一脸茫然的草薙。“想不到早年在厅里广受女性欢迎的草薙前辈居然......”  
“居然是情场失意王。要不然他以前哪来那么多时间和我喝酒？”薄有酒意的汤川破天荒地向内海爆猛料。  
“如果前辈是情场失意王，那汤川老师你是什么？”内海顺着汤川的话问下去。  
“我是恋爱绝缘体。”汤川脱口而出。  
内海脸色一沉，汤川乖觉地闭上嘴，暗骂自己也像草薙一样贪杯忘形。  
车厢内只剩下草薙的醉语依旧。

汽车在一幢高楼前稳稳停下，内海打开中控锁。“汤川老师，你家到了。”  
醉意朦胧的汤川睁开眼睛，环顾四周后随手解开安全带。  
“晚安。”内海挥手与汤川道别。  
“哦对了，内海君，”汤川从外套口袋内摸出一个盒子。“之前忘了给你，我从美国带回来的手信。”  
“不会又是锗吧？”内海开玩笑地接过盒子摇了摇。  
“不是，这次是香水。”汤川得意洋洋地回答。  
“香水？”听起来可不像是汤川会送的礼物，难道纽约真的将他彻底改造？内海狐疑地打开包装纸。“宇宙之香？”  
“这是科学家团队和宇航员共同协作调制而成的香水，最大程度模拟出宇航员从外太空回到太空舱时所感受的气味，据说闻起来像覆盆子、朗姆酒、烤牛排以及金属加热的复合味道。这香水原本只用于宇航员内部模拟培训，现在还没有正式上市，估计得再过一段时间才有机会公开发售。”汤川进一步解释。  
“你确定这种香水真的会有人想买？”内海小声吐槽，“要闻烤牛排和金属加热的味道，不如直接请我去吃烤肉。”  
“好。”  
“什么？”  
“这附近有家烤肉店很不错。你要不要找个时间我俩一起去吃？”汤川进一步邀约。  
“哦，哦，好，有时间再约。”内海对汤川不按套路出牌的举动有点意外，把香水放到一旁微微躬身道谢，“汤川老师，谢谢你的礼物，晚安。”  
二次道别后，汤川仍然没有离去，他抱着胳膊靠在汽车座椅上。  
“内海。”  
“汤川老师？”  
“在纽约的时候，你为什么要逃掉？”  
他果然是知道的。  
“我不想打扰老师。”昏暗的车厢中看不清内海的表情。  
“你没有打扰到我。”  
“我从一开始就不停地打扰你不是吗？难道当年你匆匆出国的部分原因不就是为了逃避警方的一再打扰吗？”  
“内海君……”  
“对不起老师，我要回家了，您也早点回去休息吧，晚安，汤川老师。”内海把头撇向另一边以逃避汤川的目光。  
汤川深深凝视内海半晌，无言颔首，起身离开车厢。

“咚！”车门关闭声音响起，内海无力地把脸伏在方向盘上。  
明明告诉过自己要谨守朋友间的分野，内心却控制不住一再涌动；明明只是自己的一厢情愿，大脑却不停制造对方温柔响应的假象。  
汤川学已经说他自己是恋爱绝缘体。内海薰你还在期待什么呢？  
沉浸在自己思绪中的内海没有察觉副驾驶车门再一次被拉开。  
当泪眼婆娑的内海从方向盘上抬起头时，一方手帕出现在眼前。  
默默从汤川手中接过手帕，内海擦了擦眼泪，尽力收敛自己的情绪。  
“内海君，”汤川以从未有过的温柔神情注视着内海，“你真的没有话要跟我说吗？”  
要向你表露我惴惴不安的心音吗？即使这样意味着将我们的关系推到一个无可挽回的地步。  
果然还是说不出口呀。尽管我多么希望你能明白我喜欢……  
“我喜欢你。”  
“你怎么知道？！”内海惊讶地捂住剧烈跳动的心脏。  
“我的意思是，我喜欢你。”汤川赧然重复着他今晚得到的结论。  
内海瞪大眼睛，“这不可能！”  
汤川不赞同地挑了挑眉，“不可能？”  
单手扶着她的后颈，汤川低头吻住内海。浓烈的威士忌麦芽香和绵密的气息刺激着内海的感官，她能感受到汤川不容置喙的柔情和那难以抗拒的温暖，心跳越发不可控制，正当她即将沉溺于这种温存时，汤川意犹未尽地结束了亲吻。  
“证伪完毕。”汤川细抚内海的脸庞，用一贯严肃的语气重申，“没有什么是不可能的。”  
内海讪讪移开目光，嘴角却止不住上扬。汤川收回手，摸摸发热的耳垂，两人莫名陷入尴尬的沉默。  
“那......晚安，汤川老师。”内海讷讷道。  
汤川清了清嗓子，略带紧张地开腔，“内海君，倘若你也有相同的心意，那我们……”  
“汤川老师，”内海及时打断了汤川的话，“倘若你是认真的话，那么请你酒醒之后再说，我不能接受酒精影响下所作出的任何提议。”  
因为我是这样地喜欢你，所以我不能承受任何的空欢喜。  
汤川本想说什么，可最终也只是化成一抹浅笑。轻轻点头，低声道：“我理解你的顾虑，晚安。”  
再次步出车厢，汤川伫立在家门前，微笑目送内海的汽车消失在夜幕中。

天色微明，内海薰揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，结束一夜无眠。  
洗完一个长长的澡，神清气爽的内海一边喝着速溶咖啡一边透过梳妆镜自我端详——忽隐忽现的眼圈掩盖不住眉梢间的神采，坚定的眼神在晨光中熠熠生辉。  
一夜辗转，数度纠结，内海终于决定今天主动出击去找汤川问个明白。即使确定昨夜对方的告白只不过是酒后乱语，也好过在患得患失中苦苦纠结。更何况，直觉告诉她，汤川是认真的。眼下对方已经跨出第一步，是时候轮到自己听从内心的声音去争取这一段感情。  
稍稍花了些时间梳妆打扮，内海走出自己的公寓。忽然，她停下了脚步。  
只见汤川学正在内海的小车旁四处打量，见是内海，他站直身子迎了上去，自信满满地宣告，“终于逮到你了。”  
内海向前半步，与汤川四目交投。“汤川老师……”  
“我肯定自己现在没有宿醉完全清醒。在没有受外界因素影响下，我的结论还是没有改变。我喜欢你，倘若你也有相同的心意，那么请与我交往。”汤川双臂下垂，微微曲身，仿佛是在做人生最重要的一场答辩。  
内海笑中带泪地回礼，“以后请多多指教。”  
汤川如释重负，长手一伸，将内海拢入怀中，晨曦照洒在这对新近建立关系的恋人身上。  
“其实我想说，我对你的感情恐怕比喜欢还要深。但这种说法未免太不科学，因为‘喜欢’不能被量化，也没有公认的计算公式……”美人在怀的物理学家还在纠结‘感情’这件不合逻辑的小事。  
内海双手抱着汤川的头，及时制止住他的喋喋不休。  
“现在非说这个不行吗？”  
“不是。”  
“那下次再说吧。”  
“也是，下次吧。”  
内海嫣然一笑，主动搂紧汤川。  
“汤川学，我爱你，虽然我没有办法用科学来证明。”  
“我也爱你，内海薰。”  
彼此的心音在此刻达成共鸣。


End file.
